When In The Hospital, Do As The Doctor Does
by Modern Day Cathy Earnshaw
Summary: Causalty/Dr Who x-over. Holby Hospital is in danger...and only the Doctor can save it. Toby/Ruth and Charlie/Maggie.
1. Big Macs, Anyone?

**When In The Hospital, Do As The Doctor Does.**

"I told you, I can walk!"

"Sorry mate, its procedure. Ruth, are you free?" Dixie called.

"Yep," Ruth answered. She joined Dixie and Curtis and was taken aback at the patient.

"It's you!" Ruth and the patient exclaimed, at the same time.

"I'm going for Big Macs. Ruth, Dixie, Curtis, would you like anything?" Big Mac interrupted.

"No, thanks, Mac." Ruth answered.

"GO AWAY, MAC."

"I see you're still as assertive as ever." the patient smiled.

"I'll find you a cubicle." Ruth muttered, wheeling the patient away.


	2. Someone Wants To See You

"So you got the job," the patient said happily as Ruth entered the cubicle.

"What's your name again? We can't find your file." Ruth skipped straight to the point.

"John Smith, son of Fingal Smith, grandson of Rachel Smith, someone, I believe, you treated." he answered.

"You're Rachel's grandson?" Ruth gawped. Toby stuck his head around the curtain.

"Ruth," he looked around. "Someone wants to see you."

"OK, who?" she asked, surprised. Toby led her towards cubicle 5. He tugged open the curtain and in the bed, with a cast over her left arm was Maggie.

"Hello Ruth." she smiled.


	3. What's Wrong With You?

Charlie ran down the corridor and yanked back the cubicle entering into cubicle 5. Maggie looked up.

"Charlie," she breathed. Charlie ran to her, scooped her up in his arms and kissed her.

"The offer's still open, Maggie. Be my wife. Please, marry me?" he looked pleadingly at her.

"Go on then! I will!"

Charlie walked out of that cubicle with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Charlie!" Noel called "Are you on a happy drug or something? What's wrong with you?"

"I'll tell you at 5:00 pm." Charlie replied.


	4. Team Of Three

Ruth pulled a chair up to the patient's bed.

"You said you wanted to speak to me," she started.

"Yeah, alright, listen. Rachel isn't actually my grandmother. She was a human who I knew for a very long time. I'm not John Smith. Fingal Smith is some random person living in Ilfracombe. My real name is the Doctor. And there is something in this hospital that you don't know about, that will kill all of us."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You believe me?" He looked at her quizzically. She sighed.

"Normally, I would say you need a brain scan, but...I believe you." The Doctor smiled warmly.

"We need to tell one more person. We can take it, but we need to be a team of three. After all, a team of three is better than a team of two. Who do you have in mind?" Ruth could only think of one person: Toby.


	5. 5:00pm

It was 5:00 pm. Alice, Curtis, Dixie, Jeff, Snezana, Noel, Kelsey, Big Mac, Adam, Abs, Marilyn, Simon, Jessica and Zoe were gathered in the staff room. Maggie was sitting down. Charlie cleared his throat.

"Erm, excuse me. Yeah, erm, I just want to introduce to all to the future Mr and Mrs Charlie Fairhead!" He held Maggie's hand up in the air as a great cheer went up. (Apart from Marilyn and Simon, of course)


	6. You're Mad, You're Both Mad

"So you're telling me, there's a monster that's gonna kill us all? You're mad, you're both mad." Toby started walking off.

"Toby!" Ruth ran after him. "Toby!" She caught up with him. Panting, she explained.

"I need you to do this with me. Please." Her voice broke on the last word and her eyes filled with tears. Toby's heart melted at the sight of her and he relented. He took her into his arms.

"Ok," he whispered into her hair. "Ok."


	7. Love and Jumbaloos

The Doctor waved his sonic screwdriver around the cubicle.

"Ha!" he exclaimed. "It's a Jumbaloo, from the planet Faliento. It's most likely a baby. Oh, yeah, Jumbaloos are green, they're alien, they have eyes as heads and if they look at you, you will die. It causes stuff like toxins in the blood to poison you when it's a baby, but as grows up it can kill through strokes and heart attacks." he explained. "Have there been many deaths lately?"

"Mrs O'Connor died in the night a couple of nights ago." Toby supplied.

"What of?"

"A-heart attack."

"We need to kill it. It will be able to kill someone who's tried to commit suicide before. You." he pointed at Ruth. "You're at risk." Ruth was startled. How did he know about her attempted suicide? Toby took her waist and led her away.

"I'm not getting you killed."

"I want to come, Toby."

"You can't come. It's too dangerous."

"I can-"

"Ruth, you hung yourself. You tried to drown yourself. You nearly took an overdose. You're so susceptible to this. Look," he put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I can't lose you. You have to stay safe, because if I lose you, I don't know what I'll do."

"Ok, Toby. I'll stay here." Ruth reluctantly agreed, touched.


	8. A, B, C, 1,2,3 Baby You And Me Now

The Doctor and Toby ran down the corridor.

"What are we going to do to kill it?" Toby asked him.

"Well, first we need to blind it, so you don't get killed. Then we trap it in a net that I have handily retrieved from my TARDIS, spaceship," he said for Toby's benefit. "After that we get it, we drop em home at Rmeat-Zena. Simple. Easy peasy. Easy as 1, 2, 3, I said well doe ray me, a, b, c, 1, 2, 3 baby you and me now." he burst into song. Toby looked at him.

"Don't." he said.


	9. It's Yours

Jessica ran into the Staff room, finding Adam there.

"Adam," she said breathlessly. "I've got something to tell you. I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure it's not Sean's?"

"No Adam, it's yours."


	10. C'mon!

"There it is!" The Doctor pointed at a neon green blob with 2 arms, 2 legs and an eye for a head. The Doctor ran at it and hopped on its back. He blindfolded it with the bandages Toby had given him. Toby dropped the net on them. The Doctor scrambled out of the net, tied it up and picked it up.

"C'mon!" said the Doctor, dragging the Jumbaloo back to the TARDIS.


	11. Oh, Great

'Beep! Beep!' rang Jessica's phone. She picked it up as it flashed 'Sean'.

"Oh, great." she muttered.


	12. Materialising Away

Toby and the Doctor were in the TARDIS. It landed and the Doctor grabbed the net and started pulling it towards the door. Toby opened the door, feeling awkward. The Doctor opened the net, ran into the TARDIS (dragging Toby with him) and closed the door. He then hit the controls with a hammer. The TARDIS materialised away.


	13. It Isn't Mine, Is It?

"It isn't mine, is it?" was the first thing out of Sean's mouth.

"No," Jessica decided to admit the truth. "It's Adam's. However, when I went for a scan it didn't show one baby, Sean, it showed eight. Sean? Sean?"

Sean had fainted.


	14. Smile

The TARDIS materialised in the staff room. Ruth was in there, sitting down with a cup of tea. The door opened and Toby walked out. Ruth threw the (cold) cup of tea on the sofa, ran to him and hugged him. He hugged her back, kissing her on the neck.

'Whoop! Whoop!' They looked up and the TARDIS was gone. They looked at each other, and smiled.


	15. We'll Be OK Now

_6 months later_

Jessica was anxious. She had given birth 5 hours before and she hadn't seen the babies. Soon, the nurses came in, each carrying one bundle of joy. Jessica smiled at her children.

"We'll be ok now," she whispered. "We'll be ok."


End file.
